gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Red Solo Cup
Red Solo Cup by Toby Keith is featured in Hold on to Sixteen, the eighth episode of Season Three. It is sung in the choir room by Sam with the rest of the New Directions in celebration of his return to McKinley. Finn returns to McKinley with Sam so he could compete with New Directions at Sectionals, since they were down several members. During the performance, everyone seems to be having fun except Kurt. Rachel is not seen, because she was suspended for rigging the student class president ballots in the previous episode. At the end of the song, Santana greets Sam back with a message she kept just in case he returned. The message is full of insults, but she says she truly did miss him, and they hug. Lyrics Finn: 2, 1, 2, 3 Sam: Now, red solo cup is the best receptacle (Quinn: Mmhmm) For barbeques, tailgates, fairs, and festivals And you, sir, do not have a pair of testicles If you prefer drinkin' from glass Mike: That's true! Sam: Hey, red solo cup is cheap and disposable And in fourteen years, they are decomposable And unlike my home, they are not foreclosable Freddie-Mac can kiss my ass Whoo! Sam with New Directions (Finn with New Directions): Red solo cup (Aha) I fill you up Let's have a party (Let's have a party!) Let's have a party I love you, red solo cup (Quinn: Cup) (Finn: Haha) I lift you up Proceed to party Proceed to party Sam: Now, I really love how you're easy to stack Finn: But I really hate how you're easy to crack Sam: 'Cause when beer runs down in front of my back Finn: Well, that, my friends, is quite yucky (Mike: Keep doin' it) Sam (with Puck): But I have to admit that the ladies get smitten Admirin' at how sharply my first name is (written) On you with a Sharpie when I get to (Sam with New Directions: hittin') on them to help me get lucky (Finn: Lucky) Sam with New Directions: Red solo cup I fill you up Let's have a party Let's have a party I love you, red solo cup (Puck: What?) I lift you up Proceed to party (Finn: Proceed to party) Proceed to party (Finn: Proceed to party) Sam (with Finn and New Directions): (Finn: Ooh, ahh) Now, I've seen you in blue and I've seen you in yellow But only you, red, will do for this fellow 'Cause you are the Abbot to my Costello And you are the Fruit to my Loom Red solo cup, you're more than just plastic You're more than amazing, You're more than (fantastic) And believe me that I am not the least bit sarcastic When I look at you and say: "Red solo cup, you're not just a cup" (Quinn: Mhmm!) (Tina: No way, never) (Finn: God, no!) You're my Finn: Friend? Sam: You're my friend (Quinn: You're my friend) (Puck: Amigo) (Finn: Lifelong) (Quinn: Uh huh) Thank you for being my friend Sam with New Directions: Red solo cup I fill you up Let's have a party (Finn: Let's have a party) Let's have a party (Finn: Let's have a party) I love you, red solo cup (Finn: What up? What up?) I lift you up Proceed to party (Finn: Let's have a party) Proceed to party (Finn: Put your hands in the air!) New Directions: Red solo cup (Sam: Red solo) I fill you up Let's have a party (Sam: Let's have a party) Let's have a party (Sam: Let's have a party) Red solo cup (Sam: Oh, red solo) (Finn: Wahh!) I lift you up Let's have a party Proceed to party (Sam: Yeah!) (Quinn and Tina: Solo cup) Quinn, Finn and Tina (Sam): Solo cup (Bow doo), solo cup (Bow dow, doo) Solo cup (Bow do), solo cup (Dada di, da dum) Solo cup, solo cup (Da, da, da) Solo cup, (Do de ba da) solo cup Sam: Hmmm, hmm, hm Trivia *This is one of the rare cases in which a back-up singer has a few lines during a solo. Other examples of this include Landslide, Hot for Teacher, Run the World (Girls) and Come See About Me. Errors *When Sam sings "If you prefer drinkin' from glass," first Quinn is shown drinking and suddenly she isn't drinking. *Mike raised his left hand (maybe to sing "That's true") but then his hand isn't there. *The Drummer is seen standing up and stacking cups and is on the second to last row with only one more cup to put on. A few shots later, he is sitting down again and he has a lot more cups to put in the tower. Also, when Puck is pushing Artie to the cup tower, a leaning cup can be seen but in the next shot there isn't any cup present. Gallery 51L6lxsyAqL. SS500 .jpg SamRSC2.png SamRSC.png QuinnTinaRSC.png KurtRSC.png ArtieRSC.png FinnRSC.png Youoo.jpg glee-red-solo-cup.jpg|Red Solo Cup Glee-Red-Solo-Cup-screenshots-damian-mcginty-27445155-720-576.jpg 396174 336427076396474 266646730041176 899639 583558144 n.jpg CaptureRSC1.PNG CaptureRSC2.PNG CaptureRSC3.PNG CaptureRSC4.PNG CaptureRSC5.PNG CaptureRSC6.PNG CaptureRSC7.PNG CaptureRSC8.PNG CaptureRSC9.PNG CaptureRSC10.PNG CaptureRSC11.PNG red-solo-cup-glee.jpg glee-redsolocup.jpg Tumblr m1adyzWxms1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Videos thumb|290px|left Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 7 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three